You and I
by Lmaooh
Summary: Saving her from the alley was his choice, but falling for her wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic here Hope the first chap isn't too bad.

**Do not own any of the characters except for the 3 guys.

* * *

**

Splash. Splash.

Hinata ran through the rain with fear trying not to look behind her. She knew it wasn't a good idea to go for a walk at night alone because unexspectedly you meet a group of men along the way that is dying to go all of your body. Then at the end you're running for your life.

"Oh cutie I don't think you will be able to get away from us"! Yelled one of the men that was chasing after Hinata. Hinata heard but kept on running. Shortly she knows that she will be out of energy to run anymore. But all she cared is getting away from those nasty snobs.

Hinata began to breath out heavily. The rain was slowing her down. Hinata didn't have the right clothing for today. She didn't know it will rain but here it is drip. Drip. No hoody to cover her up. No sleeves only a plain t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Not the right clothing for a rainy day eh? Hinata came across a dark looking alley. _Should I run through__here? Maybe is a shorter__way. _Hinata thought about it. Then as an answer she dashed through the alley.

Footsteps were charging fast behind her. Hinata became alarmed of it so she rushed into the alley faster. She couldn't really see the path in the alley because it was too dark. Hinata continued to run but stopped. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dead end.

She pounded her fist on the brick wall as she slid down to the ground. The men footsteps stopped behind her. Hinata turned around slowly and faced three men. A man with cigarette hanging off his mouth stepped face to face with Hinata. Hinata gasped and pushed back to the brick wall.

"Seems you're at the end of the line baby," the man said as he puff a smoke in Hinata's face. The two men behind roar with laughter. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night." The man said as he twirls a piece of Hinata's hair with his finger. "We're going to rock you're world tonight." Hinata's eyes widened.

The man snapped his fingers at the two in the back. They came and grabbed Hinata's arms and held it up against the brick wall. One of them covered her mouth. Hinata tried to fight from the men grasp. It was no use they're too strong. Maybe.

The man caressed her cheeks softly, "Now, now no need to fight. We'll be gentle." Hinata screamed in the man's hand, which made them laugh again. "Oh trust me you'll be more screaming later." Hinata squirmed. The one with the red hat spoke. "She's mine nex- ouch." He uncovered Hinata's mouth and rubbed his head.

"Alright who threw this rock at me!" A figure appeared behind the man with the cigarette. "I did." All of them turn to see a spiky black haired male with a metal baseball bat holding in his hands. The man scoffed. "Who the heck are you? Can you see your disturbing something?" The one who get hit by the rock yelled, "You're the one that threw that rock at me! That hurt!"

The man on the other side of Hinata didn't say a word. Just a slight, he rolled his eyes. The spiky blacked hair male walked forward. "I don't really care. All I care is that you leave that girl alone." The men looked at each other then laughed.

The male stepped back. "Wait what's so funny?" The man with the cigarette nodded his head, "Listen kid just go play baseball or whatever you were doing. WE have to finish what's needed to finish.

The male smirked. "Like I let you."

The man sighed then snapped his fingers "Get him."

The male raise the bat up in defense.

"Hey wait no fair you have a bat put it down!" The guy with the red hat yelled. The smoker puffed. "You know he's right, which is hardly to believe." "Hey!" he said in defense.

"Oh shut up, hey you! Let go of her already she's too shock to move or maybe she's dead. Wait. Dead? No! The man ran beside Hinata who eyes were closed. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Hey wake up chick!

"Guess your show is over."

"Go get him now!" The two listened to the man and charged. The male put down his bat and instead he decided to play the fair way, which means no bat.

The guy in the red hat launched a throw straightforward while the other ran behind the male and did the same. The male smirked and crouched.

"You hoo. Down here," he whistled. They look down at the male who was grinning up at them. Before any of them could make a move the male shot up his fist into the guy's jaw then swiftly turned and jabbed the guy in the red hat in the stomach with his elbow. They lie on the ground groaning.

"Dude is that fist metal? Or what? Shesh that freaking hurt." The guy with the red hat groaned. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I don't know my own strength. Oh me you want to know my name. Well not to brag but it's the oh so great Zack Fair the strongest heroic SOLDIER alive who pounds all, " Zack said as he was an announcer.

To the two on the ground there was no replay, which Zack hoped for. Guess they're out.

Zack turned to face where the man and Hinata were. But in result the guy with the cigarette was nowhere to be found. The only one there was Hinata. Zack sighed. "Scary cat."

He walked over to Hinata who was lying still and shivering. Zack unzipped his jacket and cover it around Hinata. "Hey are you alright?" Before Hinata could answer she fell into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

You and I

Chapter 2.

"Hinata! Hinata wake up please!"

Hinata stirred then her eyes opened slowly to see the loud blonde in front of her. "I-Ino where a-am I?" Hinata said quietly. Ino squeeze Hinata into a hug

"Hinata you're okay thank goddess I thought you'll be gone forever. Oh Hinata never do that again!"

Hinata face puffed. "I-Ino a-a-air." Ino released her.

"Oh sorry. You're in the hospital."

With that answer Hinata looked around. Trying to figure what had happened. Why was she in the hospital? Then it hit her. Last night. Last night she was running away from those men. She was trapped in the alley. They were almost on to her but someone came.

Someone stopped them. At the end she felt a jacket cover her up with a voice saying 'Are you all right?" But that's all she remembers.

"I-Ino what h-happen?" Hinata questioned.

Ino looked surprised. "You don't remember?"

Hinata nodded. "I kn-know what h-happen in the al-alley. I don't know w-who brought m-me h-here."

"Hehe well the one who brought you here was Zack Fair!" Ino yelled.

Hinata was taking back by her yell. "Who's Z-Zack Fair?

Ino mouth dropped wide open. "Z-Zack Fair y-you don't know him!" Hinata nodded.

"How could you not? He's one of the top hunks in our school!" Ino yelled as she fisted the air.

A loud knock interrupted the moment. "Hinata, Hinata. Are you awake? Who's in there with you?"

Ino gasped. "Shoot. Visiting hour was already over like 2 hours ago. Hinata! Don't tell them I'm here before something unlikely happens."

Hinata nodded quickly. Ino scrambled under the hospital bed. "This was never planned," she muffled under.

The door slammed open. Sakura appeared with a clipboard. "Oh Hinata you're awake." Sakura scanned the room. "I swore I thought I heard Ino's loud mouth all the way from my office."

Hinata panicked. "Uhh Sa-Sakura n-no one is h-here." Sakura looked around again then shrugged. "If you say so. Hm so how are you feeling?" Sakura went over to Hinata and placed her hand against her forehead.

"I-I'm feeling f-fine." Sakura hand dropped. "That's good. Your temperature is fine now. Oh and Zack wanted me to give you this." Sakura ran out of the room then brought back a bunch of flowers.

Sakura handed to Hinata who was awed of this Zack person was such a nice guy. When she's out of the hospital she will make sure she'll thank him big time if she knows where he is.

Sakura sat herself near Hinata. She let out a big sigh and looks at Hinata with worry. "Hinata you really scared us."

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm s-sorry."

Sakura pulled Hinata into a friendly tight hug. "You know everyone came even your father." Hinata released her arms and stared at the solid ground.

"H-he did?"

Sakura nodded. "He came here as quickly as possible right after I called him. He came here and sat near your bed, waiting for you to wake up."

"H-how long I w-was out?"

Sakura lays her back on the bed and taps her chin in thought. "About 4 days pretty scary though. You were out cold."

Hinata sighed. "I was s-so scared S-Sakura." She said as she hugs her chest. Sakura gave her another hug. "I know honey, I know." Hinata began to sob.

Sakura patted her back. "Don't think about it anymore, okay." Hinata nodded. Sakura let Hinata go and searched around the room.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata wipes her tear and shakes her head no.

"Someone is crying in this room, but you're the only one." Sakura rise from the bed and stared down at the bed then suddenly she kicked it.

"Ow."

"I should of known." Sakura said.

From under the bed, Ino came crawling up and glared up at Sakura. "That was unnecessary."

Sakura rolled her eyes and extends her hand towards Ino to help her up. Ino accepted it. They let go of each other hands and mutters.

"You know visiting hours were over." Sakura said eying Ino, who grinned back.

"Oh come on Sakura. Lose it up a bit."

"Hm fine but only because it's Hinata."

"Thanks. So Hinata." Ino sat on the other side of her. "You okay now?" Hinata smiled as her response.

"Are you really?" Sakura said once more to make sure. Hinata nodded.

Ino and Sakura sighs then a few minutes later Ino burst out squealing. "I just can't believe Zack Fair saved you!"

Sakura groaned and tugged Ino arms off the bed to the door. "Well Hinata it's time for you to sleep. You'll be out tomorrow since you're okay now." Sakura smiled. "Oh and I'll be taking this nuisance out of your hair."

Hinata giggled. "Bye Hinata!" Ino shouted then Sakura bops her on the head. "Ow."

"We're in the hospital." Sakura shouted back the closed the door.

Hinata once more smiled and was glad Ino and Sakura cheered her up. She glances at the flowers on the counter that Zack gave her. She wishes that she'd meet him face to face.

But hey who knows he'll might come around.


End file.
